Kairi
For a complete biography of Kairi's debut appearance, please see: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts Wikia) Kairi is the female protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. Her debut in the second episode of Dead Fantasy was a suprise to fans, as it was believed that the series would only include characters from Dead or Alive and Final Fantasy. __TOC__ Background Kairi is a 15-year-old schoolgirl born in Radiant Garden, where she lived her early childhood with her grandmother. Now currently lives on Destiny Islands along with her two best friends, Sora and Riku .She once helped save entire worlds from a consuming darkness called the Heartless by assisting Sora, and select characters from both the Disney and the Final Fantasy series. Kairi is caring, kindhearted and not afraid to speak out her mind. However, she is determined and courageous when someone she cares about is in danger, often risking her own safety to help that person. After Sora's departure she becomes slightly more withdrawn and has obtained wisdom usually beyond someone of her age. She's not as brash and bold as she was in the first game, but she's still sociable and makes friends easily. She's usually always very cheerful and upbeat and seems to be bit of a tomboy as well. In contrast to Sora and Riku, who were both bothered by not knowing about Kairi's hometown, she took it in stride and was able to look at the positives of living on the islands. She is loyal and headstrong, as well as stubborn to a point. She is also shown to have romantic feelings for Sora. She is also a Princess of Heart, one of seven maidens with no darkness in their hearts. Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy II As Rinoa faces the DOA girls, a comet flies over her head, and shortly after Kairi lands beside her. Kairi smiles at the DOA team and the FF girls begin their assault. Rinoa flies overhead, while Kairi phases into the Valor Form, dual-wielding two keyblades called the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. She crashes into where the DOA girls are standing, and begins to duel Kasumi. As Rachel is almost about to hit Rinoa, Rikku, Yuna, and Kairi team up to send Rachel flying backward. Rikku and Kairi move on the double-team Ayane, leaving her collapsed on the ground. Rachel then steps up and hooks her warhammer around Rikku, sending her flying into Kairi. Just as she's about to follow up with a magical attack, Rinoa flies in, wrapping her wings around the two and negating Rachel's spell. When the DOA girls try to escape the pull of Rinoa's tornado, Kairi throws down a dark barrier, preventing their passage. After the Lunar Portals are summoned Kairi tries to tackle Rachel into one, but fails. Rachel makes her way to Rinoa instead, sending Kairi off alone. Dead Fantasy IV In DFIV, she was revealed to have landed on an abandoned beach, which appears to have a dock, a somewhat wrecked car, a line of large white flags, and what appears to be a ruined city. After briefly looking out to the sea, she realizes there is a feather standing before her, then walks away. Dead Fantasy VIII In DFVIII, Kairi somehow made her way into a city (either where DOATEC is located or where Tifa fought Hayate's ninjas) to find her allies. She walks and jumps on top of buildings when Ryu Hayabusa and Momiji come running towards her. Calmly she removes her pink dress and belt, revealing a hidden white dress underneath, and her purple sneakers transform into short white boots. Kairi then summon both her keyblade and a feather, which becomes a set of keyblades that attach to her back. She then allows her Nobody Naminé to take control of her body and lets her and Vincent Valentine to battle the ninjas. Music Videos Dead Fantasy Gee Kairi appears in the music video Dead Fantasy Gee in her school uniform from Kingdom Hearts II. She sings and dances alongside Yuna, Kasumi, Ayane, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa, Rinoa, and Cissnei. She plays the role of Jessica Jung of Girls' Generation.She is also the first character to appear. Fighting Capacity In the Kingdom Hearts series, Kairi has seen little combat, and she is neither strong nor skilled with her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace. However in Dead Fantasy, Kairi is shown to be a very agile fighter, seen performing flips, high jumps and bearing a quick recovery time. She can also activate Drive Forms; in Dead Fantasy II, Kairi transforms into Valor Form, which turns her outfit color red and gives her the ability to use two Keyblades: Oblivion and the Oathkeeper. Her other Drive Forms have yet to be seen. All-in-all, in Dead Fantasy, Kairi’s fighting style is, in a way, similar to Sora’s, the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts. Relationships Rikku Though Kairi has no previous attachment to the currently shown Final Fantasy characters, she and Rikku immediately click together and pull off seamless combos with each other. The two are also similar in age and demeanor. Naminé Naminé is Kairi's Nobody and her closet connection in Dead Fantasy series, and they have shown to have trust in each other. In the series, Naminé has the ability to take control of Kairi's body and fight in her stead. Gallery Screenshots Kairi Arives.jpg DF Kairi Running.jpg Rikku & Kairi vs Ayane.jpg File:DF IV Kairi.png Promotional Art File:DF_Kairi.jpg File:Valor_Kairi.jpg File:Dead Fantasy Wall Paper.jpg Kairi & Rinoa.png bustin baby.jpg Trivia *The voice of Len from the Melty Blood series was used for Kairi in Dead Fantasy II. *Monty has stated that an Anti Form for Kairi is "technically not possible", probably because her heart is pure light (no darkness at all). Her Valor Form was a simple texture wrap, but Monty said he "would like to make more interesting ones for the remaining Drive Forms." *Strangely, in one of the DF Promotional Art pictures above, you see a dark silhouette behind Kairi that looks like it could be an Anti-Kairi (what with the dark scarf and dark energy at its palm). It is unknown whether or not there's any significance to this, story wise. *Interestingly, in one of the newest previews http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6KQ_eYyhok&feature=feedlik , Kairi is seen wearing Namine's outfit under her red dress, then takes out what appears to be a feather, before slashing it open. In doing so, her Destiny's Embrace becomes Namine's Lunar Eclipse, her red hair turns blonde, and she appears to literally turn into Namine herself. *On Oum's deviantart page, Kairi appears in a poster along with Rinoa who's wings are missing and who appears to be injured. Rinoa appears to be hiding behind Kairi for unknown reasons. This probably may be after Rinoa's fight with Rachel in Dead Fantasy VII and Kairi is probably going into the city where Dead Fantasy VIII is going to take place. She doesn't seem to notice Rinoa hiding behind her. Rinoa may be hiding behind Kairi because they encountered each other. Rinoa may be following Kairi to the city, and Kairi looks like she is protecting Rinoa, and is looking around for danger. However, it's unknown which episode this going to take place and why Rinoa hiding behind Kairi. *In the DF Promotional Art pictures above, there is an unknown woman with pistols and appears to be getting ready to face Kairi. It's unknown who this woman is since the darkness that is covering her up is giving no hint to who she is, but it's been addressed that it's not Yuna. This woman could be Tina Armstrong from the Dead or Alive series, since the unknown woman's hair is similar to Tina's hair style, and if you look closer, you will see that the woman is wearing Tina's usual clothes, hinting that this may be Tina. *In the preview of Dead Fantasy VIII in the beginning, Kairi has bows on the straps of the white dress underneath, but no one knows how they got there. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Final Fantasy Affiliation Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy II Characters Category:Dead Fantasy IV Characters Category:Dead Fantasy Gee Characters